1. Field
The following description relates to a resonance apparatus that processes an electrical loss using a conductive material and a method of manufacturing the resonance apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A film bulk acoustic wave resonator (BAWR) refers to an acoustic device capable of resonating at a predetermined frequency. The film BAWR may use molybdenum (Mo), ruthenium (Ru), and/or tungsten (W), as an electrode.
Performance of a resonator may be reduced, and accordingly, frequency efficiency of a mobile terminal including the resonator may be reduced. For example, if an electrical loss is generated in the resonator, interference between a transmitted signal and a received signal may increase. Accordingly, the mobile terminal may need a larger fractional band gap to process inter symbol interference (ISI), thereby wasting frequency resources.